After Shingetsu
by fanatic3
Summary: This story takes place during the Kyoto Arc, where Kenshin sets off to fight Shishio Makoto. The two first meet at a village called Shingetsu, where a young boy by the name of Eiji is sent to Saitou's wife to be taken care of.


A/N: This fic came to me suddenly so I coughed it out in a night. It was not as detailed as I wished it would be, but I didn't want to lose the inspiration and line of thought. Anything important would be added on to the next chapter.

The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own the RK story or characters, as much as I wished I did. Spoiler warnings for those who have not gone very far into the Kyoto Arc.

This story continues from Kenshin's journey to Kyoto to battle Shishio Makoto. After their first meeting at Shingetsu Village, former Shinsengumi member Hajime Saitou decided to send the boy, Eiji, to his wife, Tokio.

\\\

**After Shingetsu**

Chapter 1: Clothes

A rather interesting package was deposited on Saitou Tokio's doorstep this morning. The note that came along with it read:

"_Tokio,_

_The boy is an orphan from a village that was forcefully taken over by Shishio. Take care of him for now._

_Saitou_"

It was just like her husband to write a note like this – short but nothing sweet. She looked the boy up and down and took in his haughty posture, rumpled hair and disheveled clothes with a placid expression. Nodding him through the gates and waving off the policeman who brought him, Tokio closed the doors to the Saitou residence.

\\\

Eiji followed the lady in and after she turned her back to lead him in, he softened the glare that he had been keeping on his face the entire journey here. After the policeman, the samurai and the clumsy ninja girl were done with his old village, he was told that he would be sent to be in the care of Saitou's wife. With such narrow and evil-looking eyes, Eiji didn't even care to imagine how his wife would look like. In fact he detested the idea of being sent away like he deserved pity, but no one in the village would want to take him in. At least the lady was a surprise. She was so poised and elegant, not hard and rough like he expected. But Eiji could tell, she had a cold sharp edge underneath the porcelain skin, and wasn't afraid to make use of it.

He carefully placed the haughty and stubborn face back on, but couldn't keep the curiosity out of his eyes as more and more of the house came into view. Startled when Tokio stopped abruptly, he quickly snarled to hide the flash of uncertainty across his face. Eiji glanced through the wooden doors behind Tokio and saw that she had lead him to the bathroom, and was instantly conscious about his tattered and torn clothes.

"The bath was just ready before you arrived. Why don't you clean yourself up while I prepare your room? I'll leave you some fresh clothing."

Eiji shook his head and spoke for the first time he entered the house.

"I don't need to change."

Tokio raised an eyebrow at him but did not raise her voice when she spoke again.

"I'm not taking your clothes away from you. I was thinking of washing and patching them so you can wear them again. I can give you a _yukata_ to wear around the house while I get more clothes for you from the shops."

Eiji shook his head again, starting to shake as he remembered how his mother had saved to buy cloth to sew this set of clothes for him. He bit on his lower lips to keep the tears from flowing and marched into the bathroom without a second word.

\\\

Tokio left the boy to be, glad that he at least was willing to take a bath. Calling for Yuri, the young maid in the house, Tokio went to search for something that the small boy could wear. They didn't have any kids in the house, but Tokio had secretly haboured hopes of having children some time back. While she had stopped thinking about it, nothing stopped her from buying some children's clothing when she walked past something that caught her eye. Shaking out a boy's _kimono_ that she thought would fit, Tokio found it in almost perfect condition. Handing it to Yuri with another _yukata_, she instructed the young maid to place them where Eiji would see them.

Walking quickly to the guestroom, Tokio made sure that everything was in order. The _futon_ was sunned only a few days ago and everything was dusted regularly. In her mind a list of what she needed to purchase was already forming. Clothes were definitely on the list, especially if Eiji would let go of his current clothes, even for a moment. Tokio could guess that it was probably precious to him, since it was common that clothes were made rather than bought by mothers in small villages. She also understood that it was the last connection Eiji had to his parents before they died. Tokio had found herself ridiculously attached to a doll that her grandmother had made for her after she died from an illness. The doll was still kept carefully in her room.

Rising from the paneled floor, she walked out of the room and slid the _shoji_ close behind her. She had better see to preparing something for the child to eat.

\\\

Eiji quickly took off his clothes, and carefully placed them where they would not get wet, and soaped. His scratches stung when he washed them with water but the little pain kept him a little distracted from thinking, if only for a while. Rinsing himself off, he carefully stepped into the tub of warm water and instantly, the tension was released. Tears started to spill as his shoulders shook, and he covered his face with his hands. The journey to the house was long, and despite being tired, he couldn't rest. All the way, there was a police escort with him, and in front of them, Eiji kept a strong face. Even though his heavy heart was initially lightened when he just left the Shingetsu Village, after giving his parents and brother a proper burial, it was still hard on a child to have lost his family at such a tender age. Now that he finally was alone, the tears flowed freely and he let them.

Eiji opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep from crying and the fatigue. It hadn't been long, but the water was starting to chill. The bout of crying relieved some of the dull ache in his heart and as he clambered out of the tub, Eiji started to feel better about this place. Maybe he could accept living here for a while after all.

Drying himself off, he noticed the new clothes and _yukata_ that were placed without his notice. Hoping to himself that no one heard his quiet sobs, Eiji reached for the clothes, and then hesitated. He looked back at his old clothes that was so painstakingly sewn by his mother and felt his heart break again. In a step forward that was almost hostile, he moved away from the new garments and reached for his old one.

\End of Chapter 1\

A/N: This is the end of chapter one. Thanks for reading. Since I haven't done this in a while, some things have slipped my mind so any mistakes please do not hesitate to tell me by form of reviews. Constructive comments are very much welcomed.


End file.
